


Penny

by seshalia



Series: If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. [1]
Category: BLACKPINK, EXO
Genre: But Kinda Sad, F/M, Fluff but not TOO fluffy, I REALLY NEED TO WRITE OTHER THINGS BUT LET ME HAVE THIS, Not angsty, Oh Sehun is Good with Feelings, leave me alone, self indulgent, short fic, this is a fanfic, wow tags are really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: The truth is that he doesn’t actually care.Well, at least not in the way people would expect him to. Of course he cares, but it’s more of her whole  situation rather than the current problem (well, it’s not exactly a problem) itself.ORSehun wants the best for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Lalisa “Lisa” Manoban
Series: If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041254
Kudos: 18





	Penny

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting on ao3 so enjoy !!! because i’m nervous !!!

The truth is that he doesn’t actually care.

Well, at least not in the way people would expect him to. Of course he cares, but it’s more of her whole situation rather than the current problem (well, it’s not exactly a problem) itself.

Lisa’s a penny pincher. It’s not an insult, it’s a fact. The same way his name is Sehun, the sun is a star, and Leo’s a cat. Facts.

But he doesn’t say anything about it. Not because he doesn’t want to hurt her or anything because she definitely knows, but because he knows that she’s still struggling with the fact that she has money. And that he also has money.

It takes her some time to get used to buying things in stores that aren’t secondhand. She still looks for discounts even when it’s a bad deal. If she wanted to, she could buy the new phone she’s been wanting since last year but never got because she’s still reluctant.

Sometimes, it hurts him. She shouldn’t be scared to get things she wants. She shouldn’t be debating on whether she needs it  _ all the time _ . She shouldn’t refuse opportunities because she’s afraid that things might go wary and her pockets will end up empty and she’ll— no, no he won’t go there. Fuck, he can’t bring himself into even thinking of it. All he wants it to tell her she’ll be fine, and if she isn’t, he’ll be here. That she doesn’t have to worry anymore.

He wants to tell her that she doesn’t have to worry about where her next meal is coming from because he’ll serve her hot plates, bowls, whatever container she wants of food everyday for the rest of their lives. 

But he knows it’s not supposed to go his way. It’s supposed to go in hers. The night she told him that she wanted to learn how to let go of her habits on her own, he doesn’t say anything and presses her body closer to him, breathing in her scent and telling her he loves her no matter what because it’s the truth and he wants to.

So he doesn’t say anything.

And he won’t say anything when he finds the “Buy 1 Take 1” ramen on her shabby apartment’s lousy excuse of a kitchen counter. She doesn’t tell him she hates the place, but he knows anyway.

Being with Lisa means he knew how to calculate things better and when he gets the answer that he likes, he smiles.

Maybe it’s time to convince her to move in with him.


End file.
